pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 2
February 2 is the 33rd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 332 days (333 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 506 - Alaric II , king of the Visigoths , late in Toulouse the Code "Breviary of Alaric" assemblies. ** One thousand nine hundred eighty - 400 prisoners starting in the overcrowded prison of Santa Fe in the US state of New Mexico a revolt that ends with forty deaths and great destruction. ** 1982 - The show " Late Night with David Letterman 'comes for the first time on American television . ** 1987 - William Casey resigns as director of the CIA , he is replaced by William Webster . ** 1991 - Earthquakes and avalanches in Pakistan and Afghanistan require certain 1700 deaths. ** 2002 - Marriage of the Dutch Crown Prince Willem-Alexander with Máxima . ** 2003 - Thirteen-year-old Sedar Soares is shot dead as he throws snowballs at a parking deck in Rotterdam . ** 2008 - Marriage of French President Nicolas Sarkozy with Carla Bruni . ** 2,010th / 2011 - The state of Queensland in Australia is hit by violent storms. ( Read more ) * Art ** 1709 - The Briton Alexander Selkirk is rescued after a shipwreck and a long stay on a desert island. His story is the inspiration for the book Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe . ** 1909 - In the French newspaper Le Figaro published the Italian writer Filippo Marinetti Tommasso his futuristic manifesto: a hymn to the dynamics of the machine age. * War ** 1848 - The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo is signed, putting an end to the Mexican-American War . ** 1878 - Greece declares war on Turkey . ** 1943 - A British Pathfinder Stirling crashes near Werkendam (Rotterdam) in the Netherlands after the Germans the remains of an H2S found cm radar. It found Rotterdam Gerät was the reason to start a race against time to keep up with the British in the development cm radar. ** 1943 - The German army lost the Battle of Stalingrad Red Army. This is one of the turning points of World War II . ** 1971 - After a coup in Uganda takes Idi Amin in the place of President Milton Obote . * Politics ** 1920 - Estonia declares its independence from Russia . ** 1653 - New Amsterdam , now New York City receives city rights . ** 1972 - Supporters of a free Ireland 'stabbing the British Embassy in Dublin on fire. ** 2013 - The National Assembly , the French parliament approves the bill that gay marriage makes possible. * Religion ** 1592 - Bishop Ordination of Pope Clement VIII in the Sistine Chapel in Vatican City . ** 1831 - Cardinal Bartolomeo Alberto Cappellari elected Pope Gregory XVI . ** 1923 - Exaltation of the Roman Catholic Apostolic Vicariate Siberia in the Soviet Union to Vladivostok diocese . ** 1983 - Pope John Paul II created eighteen new cardinals , including the Belgian archbishop of Mechelen-Brussels, Godfried Danneels . ** 1991 - Consecration of Bishop Fernand Franck , Archbishop of Luxembourg . * Sport ** 1935 - PKC , currently the largest netball club in the world, is established. ** 1994 - After three unofficial national team plays the Slovakia national football team 's first official game since the peaceful dismantling of Czechoslovakia . The team won a Nations Cup 1-0 to the United Arab Emirates by a goal from Vladimír Weiss . ** 2002 - The United States men's national soccer team won the sixth edition of the CONCACAF Gold Cup in the final to Mexico to beat 1-0. ** 2004 - Roger Federer relieved Andy Roddick after thirteen weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals . ** 2013 - The Belgian cyclo-cross rider Sven Nys in US Louisville for the second time world champion . In women, the Dutch Marianne Vos for the sixth time world champion. * Science and Technology ** 1935 - The lie detector is tested for the first time. Leonard Keeler doing the experiment in Wisconsin . ** 1947 - Edwin Land provides the first demonstration of the Polaroid camera . ** 1971 - Signing of the Convention on Wetlands of International Importance Especially as Waterfowl Habitat in Ramsar in Iran , known as the Ramsar Convention . Born [ edit ] Jacob van Campen, born February 2, 1596 Dries van Agt in 1980 born February 2, 1931 Hansi Hinterseer, born February 2, 1954 Shakira, born February 2, 1977 Carolina Klüft, born February 2, 1983 * 1208 - James I of Aragon , King (deceased in 1276 ) * 1455 - John, King of Denmark , King of Denmark (deceased in 1513 ) * 1502 - Damião de Góis , Portuguese diplomat, art collector and humanist author (deceased in 1574 ) * 1596 - Jacob van Campen , Dutch architect and painter (deceased in 1657 ) * 1641 - Claude de la Colombiere , French Jesuit and saint (deceased in 1682 ) * 1649 - Pope Benedict XIII , prelate (deceased in 1730 ) * 1700 - Johann Christoph Gottsched , German writer (deceased in 1766 ) * 1754 - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord , French diplomat (deceased in 1838 ) * 1829 - Alfred Brehm , German zoologist, ornithologist and writer (deceased in 1884 ) * 1861 - Solomon R. Guggenheim , American art collector (deceased in 1949 ) * 1873 - Leo Fall , Austrian composer (deceased in 1925 ) * 1875 - Fritz Kreisler , Austrian violinist, composer and arranger (deceased in 1962 ) * 1882 - Friedrich Dollmann , German General (deceased in 1944 ) * 1882 - James Joyce , Irish author (deceased in 1941 ) * 1882 - Knut Lindberg , Swedish athlete (deceased in 1961 ) * 1889 - Alfons Blomme , Belgian artist (deceased in 1979 ) * 1891 - Antonio Segni , fourth President of Italy (deceased in 1972 ) * 1897 - Willy Schootemeijer , Dutch composer and musician (deceased in 1953 ) * 1898 - Fien de la Mar , Dutch actress and comedian (deceased in 1965 ) * 1900 - Józef Kowalski , oldest man in Poland and the last Polish-Russian war veteran (deceased in 2013 ) * 1901 - Jascha Heifetz , Jewish-American violinist (deceased in 1987 ) * 1902 - Josep Samitier , Spanish footballer and football coach (deceased in 1972 ) * 1903 - Bartel Leendert van der Waerden , Dutch mathematician (deceased in 1996 ) * 1905 - Roberto Cortés , Chilean footballer (deceased in 1975 ) * 1905 - Wilhelm Ruppert , German SS (deceased in 1946 ) * 1908 - Bets ter Horst , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1997 ) * 1909 - Nguyễn Khắc Ngư , Vietnamese Roman Catholic bishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 1912 - Millvina Dean , English woman, the youngest passenger on the RMS Titanic (deceased in 2009 ) * 1917 - Karl Gass , East German film documentary (deceased in 2009 ) * 1917 - Eric Holmqvist , Swedish politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1918 - Hella Haase , Dutch writer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1920 - George Tichenor , American race car driver (deceased in 1989 ) * 1923 - Svetozar Gligorić , Serbian chess (deceased in 2012 ) * 1925 - Abba Eban , Israeli diplomat and Minister of Foreign Affairs (deceased in 2002 ) * 1925 - Elaine Stritch , American actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 1926 - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing , President of France * 1926 - Glen Tetley , American dancer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1927 - Stan Getz , American tenor saxophonist (deceased in 1991 ) * 1927 - Roger Verheuen , Belgian athlete * 1929 - Leo van der Kroft , Dutch football referee * 1931 - Dries van Agt , Dutch politician and prime minister * 1932 - Karl-Heinrich Trageser , German politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1936 - Tony Ryan , Irish entrepreneur and philanthropist (deceased in 2007 ) * 1937 - Tony Shelly , New Zealand racing driver (deceased in 1998 ) * 1938 - Rini Shtiam , Surinamese potter, poet and playwright * 1939 - Dale T. Mortensen , American scientist, economist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2014 ) * 1939 - Adolf Prokop , German football referee * 1940 - David Jason , British actor * 1942 - Graham Nash , British singer * 1944 - Geoffrey Hughes , British actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1944 - Oscar Malbernat , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 1946 - Gunder Bengtsson , Swedish soccer * 1946 - Gerrie Mühren , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1946 - Jang Sung-taek , North Korean politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 1947 - Farrah Fawcett , American actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1947 - Anna Rosbach , Danish politician * 1948 - Tsai Chih Chung , Taiwanese cartoonist, cartoonist and film producer * 1948 - Roger Williamson , British racing driver (deceased in 1973 ) * 1949 - Luc Marreel , Belgian darter * 1949 - Brent Spiner , American actor * 1949 - Simón Vélez , Colombian architect * 1951 - Joseph Custers , Dutch musician * 1952 - Reinhard Häfner , East German football player and football coach * 1952 - Fernando Morena , Uruguayan footballer * 1952 - Eriek Verpale , Flemish writer * 1954 - Hansi Hinterseer , Austrian schlager singer, presenter, actor and skier * 1955 - François Macé , French banker * 1956 - Christopher Rupert , Surinamese military, politician and diplomat (deceased in 2007 ) * 1958 - Franke Sloothaak , German-Dutch rider * 1961 - Lars Olsen , Danish footballer and football coach * 1961 - Spinvis , Dutch musician * 1962 - Andy Fordham , English darter * 1962 - Mustapha Moussa , Algerian boxer * 1963 - Eva Cassidy , American jazz singer (deceased in 1996 ) * 1966 - Billy Boat , American race car driver * 1967 - Laurent Nkunda , Congolese rebel leader * 1968 - Ben Bold , Dutch athlete * 1969 - Knut Kircher , German football referee * 1970 - Erik ten Hag , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1970 - Cédric Mathy , Belgian cyclist * 1970 - Santa Montefiore , British author * 1970 - Roar Strand , Norwegian footballer * 1971 - Eric Ang , Philippine shooting sportsman * 1972 - Dana International , Israeli singer and model * 1972 - Radosław Kałużny , Polish footballer * 1972 - Hendrick Ramaala , South African athlete * 1973 - Aleksander Tammert , Estonian athlete * 1976 - Youssaf El Marnissi , Moroccan race car driver * 1976 - James Hickman , British swimmer * 1977 - Marc Bernaus , Andorran footballer * 1977 - Jeroen Elshoff , Dutch football commentator * 1977 - Shakira , Colombian singer * 1979 - Sandy Casar , French cyclist * 1980 - James Chamanga , Zambian footballer * 1980 - Madaí Pérez , Mexican athlete * 1980 - Oleguer Presas , Spanish footballer * 1981 - Dmitry Lobkov , Russian skater * 1981 - Justin Reiter , American snowboarder * 1982 - Dorcus Inzikuru , Ugandan athlete * 1982 - Filippo Magnini , Italian swimmer * 1982 - Amaël Moinard , French cyclist * 1983 - Carolina Klüft , Swedish athlete * 1984 - Roman Hontyuk , Ukrainian judoka * 1985 - Masoud Azizi , Afghan athlete * 1985 - Melody Gardot , American musician * 1985 - Francis De Greef , Belgian cyclist * 1986 - Valle Mäkelä , Finnish racing driver * 1987 - Håvard Bøkko , Norwegian skater * 1987 - Gerard Piqué , Spanish footballer * 1988 - Spencer O'Brien , Canadian snowboarder * 1989 - Ivan Perišić , Croatian footballer * 1990 - Cédric Ciza , Belgian footballer * 1990 - Thomas Knopper , Dutch karter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1990 - Elaine Pen , Dutch rider * 1990 - Dino Škvorc , Croatian footballer * 1991 - Megan Romano , American swimmer * 1992 - Carlos Muñoz , Colombian race car driver * 1994 - Tessa van Schagen , Dutch athlete * 1996 - Sophie Taylor , British swimmer Deceased [ edit ] Clement XIII deceased February 2, 1769 Boris Karloff as Frankenstein, deceased February 2, 1969 Max Schmeling, deceased February 2, 2005 * 1592 - Ana de Mendoza, Princess of Eboli (51), Spanish aristocrat * 1660 - Govert Flinck (45), Dutch painter * 1769 - Pope Clement XIII (75) * 1836 - Letizia Ramolino (86), mother of Napoleon Bonaparte * 1854 - Walter Deverell (26), English painter * 1907 - Rosier Faassen (73) Dutch playwright and actor * 1907 - Dmitri Mendeleev (72), Russian chemist * 1908 - Louis Brisson (90), French theologian * 1918 - John L. Sullivan (59), American boxer * 1920 - Pál Szinyei Merse (74), Hungarian painter * 1921 - Andrea Carlo Ferrari (70) Italian blessed, Cardinal Archbishop of Milan * 1939 - Vladimir Shukhov (85), Russian architect and physicist * 1945 - Ids de Beer (38) Dutch resistance fighter * 1945 - Prince Cyril of Bulgaria , regent of Bulgaria * 1948 - Bevil Rudd (53), South African athlete * 1952 - André Idserda (72), Dutch painter * 1960 - Jan Lemaire jr. (53), Dutch actor and director * 1963 - Herman Bouber (77), Dutch actor and playwright * 1969 - Boris Karloff (81), English actor * 1970 - Bertrand Russell (97), British philosopher and mathematician * 1974 - Jean Absil (80), Belgian composer and music scholar * 1974 - Imre Lakatos (51), Hungarian mathematician and physicist * 1976 - Johan Map (78), Dutch actor * 1979 - Sid Vicious (21), British musician * 1981 - Jan Donner (89), Dutch lawyer and politician * 1983 - Roy Horb (30) Surinamese military * 1987 - Alistair MacLean (64), Scottish writer * 1990 - Paul Ariste (84), Estonian language * 1990 - Mel Lewis (60), American jazz drummer * 1993 - Michael Klein (33), Romanian footballer * 1994 - Donald Judd (65), American artist * 1995 - Fred Perry (85), British tennis player * 1995 - Donald Pleasence (76), British actor * 1996 - Gene Kelly (83), American dancer, actor and director * 1998 - Raymond Cattell (92), British psychologist * 1998 - Roger L. Stevens (87), American theater producer * 2003 - Lou Harrison (85), American composer * 2004 - Alan Bullock (89), British historian * 2005 - Max Schmeling (99), German boxer * 2006 - Lo Hartog van Banda (89), Dutch actor and lyricist * 2007 - Billy Henderson (67), American singer * 2007 - Pieter Nouwen (57), Dutch journalist and writer * 2007 - Masao Takemoto (87), Japanese gymnast * 2008 - John Fredrix (62), Dutch footballer * 2009 - Annet van Battum (82), Dutch children's author * 2009 - Christine Burke (74), American television actress * 2009 - Jean Martin (86), French actor * 2009 - Joe M. Rodgers (75), American businessman and ambassador * 2011 - Federico Aguilar Alcuaz (78), Filipino painter * 2011 - Koen Wessing (69), Dutch photographer * 2012 - Desiree Duwel (48), Dutch screenwriter * 2012 - Dorothy Gilman (88), American author of mystery- and espionage books * 2012 - Roger Kerryn (86), Belgian politician * 2012 - Bruno Thoelen , (46), Belgian footballer * 2013 - Boer Charel (82) Belgian farmer and media figure * 2014 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (46), American actor * 2015 - Joseph Alfidi (65) American pianist * 2015 - Joop Harmans (93), Dutch cyclist * 2015 - Kees Mulder (68), Dutch politician and discernment expert * 2015 - Karl-Erik Palmér (85), Swedish footballer * 2015 - Henryk Szczepański (81), Polish footballer Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Groundhog Day : day of the woodchuck ( US and Canada ) * Imbolc * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Candlemas (Presentation of the Lord in the Temple), Catholic feast commemorating the purification sacrifice Mary 40 days after the birth of Jesus had to spend according to Jewish law ** Saint Cornelius (Dog Erdman) († 1st century ) ** Holy Adalbald of Ostravent († c. 651 ) ** Holy Colombanus (Ghent) († 959 ) ** Saint Jeanne de Lestonnac († 1640 ) ** Holy Hadeloga (Kitzingen) († c. 745 / 750 ) ** Blessed (Mary) Catherina Kaspar († 1898 ) ** Blessed Andrea Carlo Ferrari († 1921 ) ** Martyrs of Ebstorf : including the bishops Mark Ward of Hildesheim and Dietrich of Minden (also Theodorich), the nobles Adelwin (Alwin) Avan (also Awan), Bodo (or Botho) and Lothar († 880 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.6 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.8 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.4 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 15.5 ° C * 1905 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.9 m / s * 1959 - Longest sunshine duration 8.7 hours * 2001 - Longest rainfall duration 11.3 hours * 1970 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 14.2 mm * 1929 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 44% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1954 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.3 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 12.9 ° C * 1855 - Lowest minimum temperature -17 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 15.4 ° C * 1897 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 17.8 mm Category:Date Category:February